


Miraculous engagement

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chloe and Adrien friendship, Dork Adrien Agreste, Engagement Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: “My Lady…” A stretched out hand appeared on her eye level.“Your ride had arrived.”Looking up Mari saw her fiancée perched on the very edge of the building roof. He lost somewhere his perfectly fitted suit jacket and rolled up both of his shirt’s sleeves. Also the bow tie under his throat was already undone.Despite the shock at this unusual sight, she managed to breath out “What the hell are you doing?” in a hushed whisper. Even though there were no one in the view range.“We’re moving the party upstairs.” Adrien laughed, taking both glasses from her hands.Even though she shouldn't be happy about it, Marinette couldn't hide her big, wide smile. “We’re bailing on our own party?”





	Miraculous engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ming85](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ming85).



> Few weeks ago I saw this amazing art by Ming85 and instantly fell in love.  
> https://www.facebook.com/ming85art/photos/a.1763833620540111.1073741828.1763829397207200/1959706687619469/?type=3&theater  
> It's so absolutely amazing. Gives you this warm evening in the city vibe. Plus Mari's dress is simply gorgeous. Anybody know where to get one?  
> I started thinking why Mari and Adrien would want to escape the party and got this idea for tooth rotting fluff. I hope you don't mind. Just add less whipped cream to your pre Christmas cocoa.  
> Oh and be sure to check out Ming85's other works. They're great!

Adrien never minded the crowd. After all, he grew up in the backstage of his father’s fashion shows and in the Agreste designing studios. He was used to mind his own business when people all around were losing their minds over things so trivial as buttons and the color of the lace.  
But this… this was just too much.  
He had been squeezing himself through the crowd, receiving pats on the back and hurried congratulations, thinking only about getting the hell out this place and never coming back. It was supposed to be his and Marinette engagement party and yet he felt like a third wheel the entire time. Yes, it sounded like he was an ungrateful son, because father and Mari’s parents worked really hard to throw this amazing and glamorous party, but Adrien couldn't shake off the feeling that it just wasn't the best way to celebrate their love. It just wasn't their style.  
Angrily he grabbed a drink from the nearest waiter’s tray and drank almost half of the liquid in one gulp.  
Mari should be here with him right now but instead she was dragged away by Gabriel to his designers friends. As soon as he introduced her as the next star of Agreste fashion house and his future daughter-in-law, Marinette was swallowed by the super excited crowd of designers. Not that she was complaining.  
Anger bubbled inside of Adrien’s chest every time he got a glimpse of his fiancée red dress (she made it herself of course). They had so little time together lately. Between university classes, extra activities, akuma battles and and wedding stuff they have barely seen each other. To tell the truth Adrien was exhausted by this crazy pace of life, that was going lately. He desperately needed a break and hoped this day would be the one. But sadly, he was very wrong. Being here made him even more stressed and tense than before. And this freaking shirt itched like he rolled in the ant’s nest.  
Letting out a long breath, Adrien left an empty glass on the nearby table and started looking around for another waiter.  
All he ever dreamed about is small, private get-together with family and closest friends but got a loud and over the top feast on the roof of the most luxurious hotel in Paris. All his and Mari’s ideas were ignored by their parents and that pissed Adrien the most. Ok, he understood they wanted to brag about their children but this was just absurd. It this was their way to celebrate, then he didn't want to think about the actual wedding party.  
As he started to circle the group of designers that took hostage of his lovely bride-to-be, waiting for a chance to kidnap her and finally get to talk with her, Adrien felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. “Well you look like you’re having fun…” he turned around, hearing Chloe’s voice. He flinched out of habit but immediately smiled apologetically. It’s been years since she stopped to hunt him like a prey every waking hour.  
“Look at you all dressed up like for the catwalk” he smirked, reaching for a next drink. “Are you hoping to find a husband here?”  
Chloe grinned, flipping her radiant blond hair and offered him a toothy smile. “Aw come on, don’t be silly. You should be grateful I decided to honor your lousy party with my presence…” Chloe grumbled, as she tapped lightly her champagne glass on his drink. “Tchin.”  
Scanning her outfit (a fashion model’s force of habit) Adrien realized, that Chloe’s dress is oddly familiar. In fact he was sure he had seen it somewhere.  
“I see you like my fiancée designs”  
“Only the clothes she make. It’s hard for me to say it but unfortunately she really has good taste… I still hate her guts tho…”  
Rolling his eyes, Adrien smiled happily. “I’ll never understand you Clo.”  
She snorted and took a sip of her champagne. Her eyes scanned the crowd like she was waiting for someone. “Same here. Why do you want marry this little, annoying…”  
Adrien’s brew knitted into a frown. “This is the love of my life you’re speaking about” Adrien scolded her, but Chloe's expression remained unchanged. She was not a bit embarrassed nor sorry. “And there is nothing wrong with her height, thank you very much.”  
Chloe shrugged, the corners of her lips going up. Luckily Adrien knew her long enough to see past all those malices. Even though she tried to hide it, Chloe after all always wished him well.  
He relaxed a bit, leaning over the wall. The nearby window was wide open and warm, summer air was going through it inside the ballroom. Looking at the night view of Paris, Adrien suddenly got a wild thought.  
In the distance Marinette rose her head and her eyes meet Adrien’s. By the look of her face, he immediately felt something’s off. It looked like she was bit overwhelmed by the swarm of people around her.  
“And now I need to excuse you, because my regular size fiancée needs my help” huffed Adrien as he turned around.  
Getting to Marinette wasn't easy though. He had to get pass countless relatives from both sides and some of them he didn't even remembered. Well they sure did remembered him and had lots of questions about the wedding or how did he proposed.  
To tell the truth Adrien was still bit embarrassed by the fact that the way he asked Marinette for her hand, was way different than what he planned. He had this long and romantic speech written down and a few surprises up into his sleeve but didn't get a chance to do say anything more than Mari’s name. Yes, he kneeled and showed her the ring but in that very moment Tom and Sabine bursted into the room, alarmed by their daughter’s squeal. And since then everything went downhill - Adrien panicked, Marinette started crying and he even dropped the ring because his hands shook so much. It was totally anticlimactic and since that day Adrien couldn't just forgive himself how lame that proposal were.  
Reaching finally to Marinette, he circled his arms around her middle and leaned forward.  
“Excuse me ladies and gentlemen” he purred, offering the guests his most charming smile. “I need to borrow my fiancée for a while. There is some cake emergency in the kitchen…”  
Not waiting for their respond, he grabbed the girl and dragged her to the farthest corner of the ball room.  
“Oh my god…” she breathed, looking frantic around. “Is the cake all right? Where’s papa? Oh I told him not to bring it up here by himself…”  
Adrien chuckled, patting her on the head. “Relax, my Lady. Everything is fine. The cake is safe and your dad’s ok. I had to say something to steal you from those old parrots.”  
Marinette adorable giggle hopped across her skin, making him smile even wider. Scooping her closer, Adrien buried his face into her hair.  
“Oh no” he heard Marinette groan and fidgeted into his hug. “My grandma arrived…”  
Adrien felt goosebumps, remembering his first encounter with his fiancées lovely family. The feeling of being completely overwhelmed by the mass of people still haunted him to this day. Who would have thought that the half of China is made of Cheng’s family and every member would like to have a word with Adrien. For him - an only child from a two people family who was homeschooled till his early teen years - it was quite a shock seeing how big is the family he’s marrying into. Not that Adrien had any complains, but at the end of the evening the poor boy felt a little dizzy.  
Seeing him like that - almost completely frozen of fear like a soldier getting a flashbacks from the battlefield - Marinette caught an edge of a long curtain and with a swift flick of her wrist she hid them both from the other guests. Adrien thanked her with a kiss on a forehead.  
“Listen” he whispered against her skin. “You get two glasses and I’ll steal the champagne…”  
“Right.” Marinette agreed, without even asking for a reason.  
“Meet me in five at the balcony at the front, ok?”  
Mari nodded, turning around and walking slowly away. Mid way through the ball room she glanced at him over her shoulder, to shoot him a cheeky smile. Bewitched by the swings of the hips and the way her dress moved around her silhouette, Adrien stood there for a while, watching her mix with the crowd. She sure looked pretty in red.  
It took him only few seconds to yank a full champagne bottle from the bar. Not like anybody tried to stop him. After all it was his party so nobody had the right to object him. Halfway to the balcony he got a wild idea and turned around and then marched straight to Alya and Nino who were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, making googly eyes for each other.  
“Dude I need a favor.” Adrien whispered patting his best friend's shoulder. Alya shoot him a disgruntled look. “Sorry, Al. It’s an emergency.” 

 

Marinette was sure that she was the first one to arrive at their meeting spot. Finding two clean champagne glasses took a little longer than she’d expected. Mainly because she had to pass by all of her relatives. While being grateful all of the guests wished her and Adrien well, it sure was tiresome listening the same congratulations over and over again. Luckily mom managed to stop grandma mid question about how quick Marinette want to get pregnant.  
“My Lady…” A stretched out hand appeared on her eye level.“Your ride had arrived.”  
Looking up Mari saw her fiancée perched on the very edge of the building roof. He lost somewhere his perfectly fitted suit jacket and rolled up both of his shirt’s sleeves. Also the bow tie under his throat was already undone.  
Despite the shock at this unusual sight, she managed to breath out “What the hell are you doing?” in a hushed whisper. Even though there were no one in the view range.  
“We’re moving the party upstairs.” Adrien laughed, taking both glasses from her hands.  
Even though she shouldn't be happy about it, Marinette couldn't hide her big, wide smile. “We’re bailing on our own party?”  
“Well not for the end. We still need to go back and say goodbye to every guest. Just for a while, ok?” Adrien pulled her up, so easy like she weighted nothing. She loved his superhero strength.  
Second later they finally stood face to face at the top of the roof, surrounded by the sea of lights. Marinette couldn't help but look around in awe. Even though she spent almost the last five years of her life on various roofs and buildings tops yet this city never failed to amaze her how it looked beautiful at night.  
“So pretty…” Marinette let out a sigh, leaning a little to watch the rivers of twinkling lights below.  
“Yeah, I know…” Adrien whispered back and Mari in peripheral vision saw him watching her closely, completely ignoring the view. Laughing and rolling her eyes Marinette circled her arms in Adrien's middle and hugged him.  
“You’re such a wet cheese ball…” she giggled, yanking him by the neck. “But my wet cheese ball.” Mari added, kissing off his pout. Over the years she got used to how adorably and dorky romantic he was. Sometimes dating with Adrien Agreste felt like stepping into a romantic novel. Well what would she expect from a guy who cried his eyes out while watching “The Notebook”.  
“Thank you, Kitty. This whole party was getting a bit out of hand…” she murmured, inhaling the sweet fragrance of his aftershave.  
Suddenly Adrien cleared his throat and withdrew from a hug, taking a step back. “Well about that…”  
As she looked at him with a surprise, he fumbled in his pockets for a while then pulled a long red string out.  
“Give me your right hand” he demanded and Marinette obeyed but with no hesitation. She could see Adrien was trying really hard to look cool but there was something off the way he forced a nervous smile that made Mari realized that he was planning something.  
“What is it, Adrien?” Marinette finally asked, not being able to hold the question any longer.  
“It’s a do-over” he smiled, watching both her eyebrows going up with surprise. A second later a glimpse of understanding flashed in her eyes as he started to tie the other end of the string to his own finger.  
“Oh, Kitty… you don’t need to do this…”  
Adrien almost immediately hushed her. “I already told you, that I rarely need do anything. I want to do this.” Swallowing hard, closing her palm between his own. Marinette could feel his fingers shaking but was classy enough not to mention it. Thank god he wasn't holding a diamond ring this time, because diving five stores down to look for it would probably be difficult. It’s not like she was still salty about the way he proposed. Yes, at first she felt like Adrien missed a few opportunities to propose in a more romantic way but after all did it really mattered that he asked her on the top of Eiffel Tower or in her own bedroom? After two months of silently sulking, she realized that they both kinda blew it. Ok maybe Adrien was itsy bitsy more responsible for this fiasco than her but not like she would blame him for being nervous. She probably shouldn't start crying after seeing the ring in his hand.  
In front of her Adrien took a big breath and squeezed her hand. “My beautiful Lady… My Marinette...” he started but trailed off as soon their eyes meet.  
Mari tugged lightly on the string to pull him closer, a gentle smile playing on her lips. “My answer will still be yes, you know? No matter how you ask me.”  
Adrien took few deep breaths more in attempt to calm himself and Mari felt sudden urge of catch him in a hug. Despite her assurance, he still was shaking like a scared little kitten.  
“Kitty…” Marinette whispered, reaching out to stroke his cheek with her free hand. Her words unexpectedly had a magic-like influence on him, because in split of a second all his shaky nervousness melted into a warm smile.  
“Listen… I wrote like ten pages of reasons why should you marry me in case you would have any doubts. But you know, I think I finally know what to say now…” Adrien smiled throwing out all his notes to the wind. It flew up and over the buildings roofs to disappear into the darkness of the night. “Guys usually tend to say that their girl makes them the luckiest man on earth. And since I've met you I know how it feels. But I think I’m even more lucky than any other man who ever lived. I had this miraculous opportunity to meet the love of my life not once, but twice. And fell madly… deeply… in love in her both time. I don’t know what future holds for us, but one thing I can guarantee you, Marinette - I’ll be always falling in love with you over and over again every single day we’ll be together…”  
Not being able to contain herself anymore, Marinette collided with him, squeezing his ribs to the point Adrien lost his breath. “Sorry! Sorry! It’s just you’re all I ever asked and more… And you never fail to amaze me.”  
Adrien chuckled, pressing his cheek on the top of her head. “So is it still a yes?”  
“Do I still want to be future madame Agreste?” she asked as he looked deeply into her eyes, a sweet goofy smile playing on his lips. Black leather mask or not, he was still her lovestruck kitty. Now that she knew her flirty best friend and sweet classmate on whom she had the biggest crush was the same person, her life was like ten times better. For starters she didn't had to choose between two blond boys she really liked. That was a huge relief. And of course this whole superhero secret identity was a lot of better done in pairs.  
Wrapping the red string around her wrist to tug him closer, she leaned forward, their lips hovering a moment just before a kiss. “I told you before and I’ll repeat this till the day we’re gray, no matter how and when you’ll gonna ask me…” she whispered, smiling at dreamy eyes of her smitten kitten. “Yes… absolutely… definitely!”


End file.
